Touch Tanks 5 Online
This is the main game of FS5 studios.The game was created in 2010 and has had 5 major revisions(versions) Latest version: 5.2.6 Fixed scoring issue for players with very high scores. In other words, Game Center leaderboards will now work correctly for everyone Game Contents: *Tanks *Upgrades *Suplies *Maps Version History 5.2.6 -Fixed scoring issue for players with very high scores. In other words, Game Center leaderboards will now work correctly for everyone 5.2.5 -Bug fixes. 5.2.4 -Bug fixes. 5.2.3 -Bug fixes to end them all! 5.2.2 -Bug fixes. 5.2.1 -Bug fixes. 5.2.0 -Full Game Controller support! -Ability to run the tutorial at anytime. -Many performance, stability and network connection issues. 5.1.1 -Fixed many bugs (crashes on iOS 5, joining game connection issues and others). 5.1.0 - New 18 player 'Market Garden' Map. Best map ever! - New 'Rocket' supply to fend off bigger tanks! - New Ultimate Tanks for customized camouflage (Shark, Flames, Skull, various Flags) and certain unlimited supplies! - New specialized upgrades only found during a game. Look for the cargo helicopter and get these specialized weapons! - Team Play is improved with 'Domination mode'. Capture the base and earn points for your team! - Select which team you want to join when playing a team game with friends. - Earn more coins per game for you and your friends by recruiting friends. - Friends now appear in the friend lobby when your friend is waiting for game and playing a game. - Bug fixes 5.0 ★ New Super Tanks: The ultimate battle machines! ★ New Tank Supplies: Thermal Armor, Camouflage Skins, Repair Kits, High-Impact Mines and a Forward Observer Heads Up Display. ★ Game Center Friend Lobby: Automatically see the online battle arenas your Game Center friends are playing and join in. ★ Redesigned Friend Invites: Send invites to your Game Center friends and now play right away. Your friend can join the game you are playing. ★ New Skill Points Leaderboard: Earn skill points by using your weapons effectively, killing bigger tanks, win steaks and more. ★ Coin Doubler: Earn coins twice as fast! ★ Airstrike enhancements: A fully upgraded aircraft will now bring in two planes! A must have against the super tanks. 4.1.1 Bug Fixes 4.1.0 Performance Improvements: Almost all devices now run at 60 fps. User Interface Improvements: Tanks are now grouped by capability. Game Center Improvements: Game Center avatars now appear and you now see which of your Game Center Fiends are in your battle. Bug fixes. 4.0 NEW USER INTERFACE: Completely new redesigned user interface. Now supports iPhone 5 and iOS 6. RETINA SUPPORT: iPhone and iPad retina displays are now fully supported in the entire app. NEW UPGRADES AND SUPPLIES: Many more weapon and armor options for your tank including airstrikes, flamethrower and armor piercing shells. IMPROVED MULTI-PLAYER: Join games in-progress to play battles with the most players. Also, when playing with 12 or more players online, the animations and online opponents are smoother. SOCIAL: Now easily "boast" your scores to Facebook, twitter and friends. Also, you can now save your high score to show others later. 3.1.0 New Stalingrad map! Bug fixes for points and credits. 3.0 Team Play and Death Match games! Automatically play again against the same players! Invite opponents to be your Game Center friend 2.3.1 Fixes scoring issue where some kills are not counted. Plus+ support as back and iCloud bug fix. 2.3.0 Air Play support 2.2.0 New El-Alamein that is more than 4 times larger than any other map! New "3D Camera" mode option to make your battles even more realistic! Support for up to 18 player games! iPad 2 special customization for really great animations! Better graphics and animations! Improved frame rate for all iOS devices! Less ads! Fixed all crash issues! Minor bug fixes 2.1.0 Game Play Enhancements - New Kiev Map - Supports 8 and 12 multi-player games - Improved scoring based on tanks killed - Mechanic repairs are faster for thinner armor - Power-up tweaks for strength and duration - Tank colors are now more distinct - More opportunities to get free credits Bug Fixes - Improved performance for lower end iPhones and iPod touch's - Less memory usage - Mine count is now accurate during the game - Plus+ users now save points correctly! 2.0 Initial release.